how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wohltaten und Untaten
Wohltaten und Untaten '''ist die neunte Folge der ersten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 21.11.2005 in den USA und am 11.10.2008 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Robin und Ted beschließen an Thanksgiving bei der Essensausgabe für Obdachlose zu helfen. Dort treffen sie Barney. Erst fragen sie sich was er dort tut, es stellt sich allerdings heraus dass Barney wegen öffentlichen Urinierens festgenommen wurde und deshalb Sozialstunden absolvieren muss. Marshall und Lily sind in Minnesota und Lily bekommt nach einigen Bemerkungen von Marshalls Mutter Panik und flieht. Sie kauft einen Schwangerschaftstest, es gibt aber keine Toilette. Also macht sie den Test hinter dem Haus und wird festgenommen. Als Marshall zu ihr zum Gefängnis kommt, erfahren die beiden dass Lily nicht schwanger ist. '''Ausführlicher Inhalt Es ist Thanksgiving und Marshall und Lily werden Marshalls Familie in Minnesota besuchen. Während Marshall mit seinen Brüdern und seinem Vater BaskIceBall (Eine Kombination mehrerer Sportarten welche von der Eriksen-Familie erfunden wurde) hilft Lily in der Küche ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter aus. Als sie hört wie groß Marshalls Nichten und Neffen sind, bekommt sie Angst, dass sie ein riesiges Baby bekommen wird, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt sechs Tage überfällig ist. Während des Thanksgiving-Dinners flüchtet Lily und kauft einen Schwangerschaftstest. Später findet Marshall heraus, dass Lily wegen öffentlichen Urinierens festgenommen worden ist und kommt zur Polizeistation, um mit ihr zu reden. Lily eröffnet Marshall ihre Furcht davor, eine Familie voller " Mayonnaise-essender Riesen in Minnesota" zu gründen, aber Marshall sagt ihr, dass sie sich nicht in Minnesota niederlassen werden und kann Lily somit beruhigen. Letztendlich finden die Beiden heraus, dass Lily nicht schwanger ist und kehren erleichtert zu Marshalls Familie zurück. Inzwischen haben sich Ted und Robin dazu entschlossen, freiwillig in einer Suppenküche auszuhelfen. Als sie dort ankommen, finden sie Barney vor, der dort gerade freiwillig aushilft und fragen ihn, ob sie helfen können. Der Organisator sagt ihnen zwar, dass sie genug Helfer hätten, allerdings dürfen sie nach Barneys Einwende nun doch aushelfen. Bald darauf finden sie heraus, dass nicht alle gespendeten Lebensmittel zu den Obdachlosen gelangen, sondern dass einige der freiwilligen Helfer die kostbaren davon für sich beanspruchen und mit nach Hause nehmen. Ted, der dies selbstsüchtig findet, beginnt die kostbaren Lebensmitteln mit den Bedürftigen zu teilen, allerdings werden danach er, Robin und Barney herausgeworfen. Barney, der freiwilliger Helfer des Jahres, wird wütend auf Ted, da ihm noch 40 Stunden Sozialarbeit fehlen, die er aufgrund öffentlichen Urinierens aufgetragen bekommen hatte. Ted und Robin gehen danach mit Barney, zur Wiedergutmachung, in einen Stripclub und Ted schenkt einem Obachlosen zum Zeichen der Nächstenliebe einen Lapdance. Danach kommt eine Stripperin zu Ted und sagt ihm, dass sie so gerührt von seiner Nächstenliebe ist, dass sie ihm einen kostenlosen Lapdance schenken will. Ihr Name: Tracy.thumb|163px Im Jahre 2030 erzählt Ted seinen Kindern, dass dies die wahre Geschichte ist, wie er ihre Mutter kennengelernt hat. Kurz darauf sagt er seinen geschockten Kindern, dass dies nur ein Witz war. Musik *We Are Scientists- "Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt" *The 88 - "You belong to Me" *Mr. Roboto . "Styx" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *In dieser Episode kann man zum ersten Mal Lilys Zweifel an ihrem zukünftigen Leben mit Marshall erkennen. *''Zukunfts-Ted'' scherzt mit der Identität der Mutter seiner Kinder, wie in der Episode Neu ist immer besser. Anspielungen *Barney bezeichnet sich als Angelina Jolie als Anspielung auf ihre Nächstenliebe. *Lange Zeit wurde in Fankreisen vermutet, dass die Mutter Tracy heißt, da Ted seine Kinder reinlegt, indem er sagt, dass er so ihre Mutter kennengelernt hat, als er die Stripperin Tracy kennengelernt hat. Die Mutter heißt wirklich Tracy, was in der letzten Folge enthüllt wird. High-Fives *Es wird erwähnt, dass Barney am Tag zuvor Ted und Robin dazu überreden wollte, ihm ein High-Five mit dem Fuß zu geben. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Thanksgivingepisoden en:Belly Full of Turkey es:Atracón de pavo uk:Belly Full of Turkey